


Differently Different

by paigeeyovkoff



Series: When It's Over [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Golden Trio (Alternative)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had approved of their relationship. No one believed it would work. Only because she helped defeat Voldermort and because he helped Voldermort try to kill her. They were complete opposites but somehow they made it work. - Draco/Hermione</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differently Different

**Differently Different  
Couple** : Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy  
 **Words** : 1,322 **  
Generation** : The Golden Trio (A Few Years Later) **  
Disclaimer** : This couple is genious, if only J.K Rowling was smart enough to make Hermione get with Draco instead of Ron :P  
 **A/N** : Eplilouge in Deathly Hallows never happened, but I don’t know what parts of the actual book and movies will be there also. But most of my stuff is total OC so I don’t know what was gonna happen with it.

…

No one had approved of their relationship. No one believed it would work. Only because she helped defeat Voldermort and because he helped Voldermort try to kill her. They were complete opposites but somehow they made it work.

But what made them work wasn’t that they wanted to prove everyone wrong, it wasn’t that they wanted to prove a point and say that what they were doing is possible. It was because, even though they had spent seven years, trying to prove that they hated eachother that hate had always been lined with pure passion, a raw love that they never had explored, not until now.

She walked through the entrance at the Ministry of Magic, holding a coffee in one hand and sifting through files in her arm, but muttering charms underneath her breath. She was late for this conference because of him, and she was going to make him pay.

“Well, Hermione, nice of you to join us,” Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled at her as she entered his office that morning.  
“I’m so sorry, Draco was being an idiot as usual,” she explained, placing the files in front of him, “these need your signiture.”  
“I’ll look at them later,” he told her turning back to the group of aurors in front of him, “and where is Malfoy this morning.”  
“With his mother, Narcissa is only getting sicker,” the witch sighed, remembering the woman’s face the last time she had seen her.

Nacrissa Malfoy had only been getting worse and worse, watching as her son continued to grow up, with the past that they had, it was agonising to watch such an inteligent witch, slowly fade away like she was.

“Let’s get on with this then, unless Granger wants to go back to her boyfriend,” Cormac McLaggen suggested, sneering as he mentioned the girl’s boyfriend.  
“And how about you quit holding grudges that obviously aren’t needed,” Hermioned suggested to him in reply, noticing the look he had made when he had mentioned Draco Malfoy.

No matter how much people fought it, Hermione still made it clear that she was not going to leave Draco, not if her life depended on it.

…

Hermione Granger sighed, leaning back on the couch, dropping her bag beside her. She closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep where she sat.

Cormac McLaggen had been nothing but trouble, ever since she had started helping with the Auror teams, helping them here and there with cases and problems that may have arrised.

He still held a grudge to Draco Malfoy, and she hated how he treated him. She knew that Draco had changed, her was never really the person they thought he was when they attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was all an image, created by his father.

Hermione knew that it would take a lot more than a few jokes from the Minister of Magic, for most of those Aurors to realise that Draco Malfoy was a changed man.

“Tired?” he asked, leaning on the doorway in front of her.  
“Stupid McLaggen, I wish I could just slap him,” the witch explained, running a hand down her face before looking up at him, “you didn’t come into work today,” she noted.  
“I was with my mother, she was being demanding just about all day, I’m lucky I got away when I did, otherwise I’d be there all night,” the Slytherin chuckled, walkng towards her.

Draco sat beside her, pulling his girlfriend onto his lap.

“You could have slapped McLaggen, you had punched me, remember?” he said, leaning his forehead against hers.  
“Yeah, but it’s not worth losing my job, Draco, you know that,” Hermione reminded him, smiling slightly as she remembered the memory.

She placed on hand in his blonde hair, leaning forward and bringing him into a kiss. She held it there, making sure to pull away from him slowly.

“I love you,” he whispered to her, pushing her hair back from her face.  
“I love you too,” the Gryffindor replied, her whisper matching his.  
“If I don’t cook, we won’t be eating tonight, will we?” Draco Malfoy asked with a smirk.  
She shrugged slightly, “probably not.”

Hermione pulled him back into a kiss, this time, making sure it wasn’t just a peck. His lips moved with hers, and their tongues clashed. She straddled his waist, and laughed as he picked her up like that, carrying her away from the lounge room and into their shared bedroom, placing her back on the bed, before kissing her again.

…

Hermione wandered around the bedroom, playing with things here or there. Draco had left the room, to call his mother, make sure that she wasn’t torturing the house elf that was helping her.

Something seemed out of place, Hermione could tell. And as she absent-mindly opened the bedside table draw, she found the reason why.

A small velvet box, placed carefully in the back corner, where he didn’t think she would look.

The Gryffindor smiled, opening the box and admiring the ring inside. She knew she shouldn’t have seen this, but that boy had never been good at hiding things.

She walked out to the kitchen, holding the box safely in her palm, her hand behind her back.

“Dinner is nearly ready,” Draco Malfoy told her as she walked into the kitchen.

Her boyfriend was standing over a chopping board, not using magic to cut the herbs in front of him.

Hermione flicked her wand, causing the knife to start cutting the herbs by its self.

“‘Mione?” he asked, confused as he watched her flick her wand at each of the kitchen appliances that were working away to make their dinner.  
“You remember when I told you, that you’re a horrible liar, you can’t hide things if your life depended on it, and I think that you shouldn’t do surprised because you and I _both_ know that you can’t keep it a secret?” she asked him, standing only inches away from him.  
“Yeah, you tell me that every day,” he chuckled.

She twisted her arm, pulling her hand from behind her back, and holding the box on her palm in front of him.

“I guess you found that,” he said uncomfortably, rubbing a hand on his neck and giving a nervous chuckle.  
“I knew something was out of place in that room,” Hermione smiled.  
“What are you going to do with it?” Malfoy asked her, watching her intently.  
“I was just going to stand here and smile until you go the picture,” she laughed, before placing the box in his hands, “but it’s your choice what happens with that ring, not me.”  
“So if I decided to place it on your finger, you wouldn’t care?”  
“No, not at all,” she nodded.  
“If I was to say that I loved you, and that I would never stop, you wouldn’t care?”  
“Well, I already know that it’s true, so why would I care, I’d say that I loved you too.”  
“If I was going to ask you to marry me, would you care?”  
“If Ginny isn’t allowed to be my maid-of-honour, you’d be having a few problems,” the Gryffindor smiled.  
Draco coughed slightly, taking her hand, “Hermione Granger, I love you, and I will never stop, you know that right?”  
“You told me only a few seconds ago,” she smirked.  
“Then would you marry me?”  
“Draco Malfoy, who do you think I am?” Hermione laughed with a nod, “yes.”  
“Yes?”  
“Yes.”

Hermione Granger realised that this was not normal; this wasn’t like how it would normally play out. It would normally go a bit more subtle, the man would get down on one knee, say a speech about how much they love them, and then ask the woman to marry them.

But then she realised, this was her and _Draco Malfoy_ she was talking about. There was nothing traditional about them. They were perfectly, differently different.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. Drabble. Drabble. Drabble.  
> Need I say more?  
> :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.


End file.
